


Te debo un baile

by tigerstark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, no sé taguear aquí
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerstark/pseuds/tigerstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de los sucesos en Nueva York, Steve Rogers, alias Capitán América, recuerda que hace casi setenta años prometió un baile a a la agente Peggy Carter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te debo un baile

**Author's Note:**

> Pueees aquí estoy con otro fic, esta vez uno Steggy, una de mis otps del MCU. Las culpas a la película de Capitán América: El Soldado de Invierno, que aparte de ser UNA AUTÉNTICA PASADA ASDFGHJKL me dio muchos feels de esta pareja. Cuties <3  
> Se desarrolla entre Los Vengadores y Capitán América: El Soldado de Invierno.

_"Peggy..."_

_"Estoy aquí."_

_"Tendremos que retrasar ese baile."_

_"De acuerdo... Te espero en el Stork Club el sábado que viene."_

_"Hecho."_

_"A las ocho en punto, ni se te ocurra llegar tarde, ¿entendido?"_

_"Continúo sin saber bailar."_

_"Yo te enseñaré. Tú no faltes."_

Esa fue la última conversación que tuvieron Steve y Peggy.

Steve recordaba el leve chirrido de las palabras que pronunciaban Peggy a través del micrófono, el crepitar del cristal congelándose poco a poco, el rugido de los motores, hasta creía recordar el sonido de cada pieza del avión tambaléandose. Cada palabra, cada suspiro, cada silencio en el que Peggy luchaba por no romper a llorar y Steve trataba de estar en calma, mientras contemplaba ante sus ojos la gran masa de hielo al que se precipitaba. No recordaba ningún temblor en sus miembros, ni el miedo recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel; fue su decisión, era lo que tenía que hacer, y no sentía temor. Tampoco recordaba el choque contra el hielo del Ártico, donde permaneció atrapado durante casi setenta años. Pero el recuerdo de Peggy discutiendo con él una cita a la que nunca podría asistir persistía en su memoria, imborrable, anclado en su mente como una garrapata. Y como hacía el insecto, le hacía daño y escocía en la piel y en los sentimientos.

Sin embargo, era lo único que le quedaba de esa época, de  _su_ época; el recuerdo de sus amigos y compañeros en la lucha contra Johann Schmidt, como el genio Howard Stark, su mejor amigo Bucky Barnes, y la primera mujer en su vida, Peggy Carter. Eso, y los informes de cada uno que Nick Fury, director de SHIELD, tuvo la amabilidad de proporcionarle en cuanto despertó de un sueño de más de sesenta años en la moderna e inmensamente monstruosa ciudad de Nueva York, totalmente distinta a como la recordaba. Su primer encuentro con el siglo XXI, en Times Square nada más salir del apartamento en el que le habían tenido encerrado tuvo el mismo efecto en él como el choque del avión de HYDRA en el Ártico: parálisis y falta de aire. Y las siguientes excursiones no resultaban mucho menos relajantes. Se sentía tan agobiado y atrapado como si no le hubiesen rescatado de la congelación, todo era extraño y no era capaz de concebirlo. Solamente deseaba ir marcha atrás y volver al año 1941 junto a su música swing, sus automóviles destartalados, el aire del siglo XX, mucho menos contaminado que el de ahora; y por supuesto, quería volver con sus seres queridos, ahora enterrados en el cementerio, como pudo comprobar al revisar sus informes. En su apartamento en Washington, contemplaba sus fotografías en los papeles con nostalgia, y si no fuese porque Steve era un hombre fuerte, habría prorrumpido en lágrimas al leer cómo habían ido sus vidas y cómo habían continuado trabajando juntos en la agencia SHIELD, la misma que le salvó del hielo y le había aprisionado en un decorado de los años 40. No era lo mismo que estar ante ellos en carne y hueso, abrazándoles de nuevo, pero era algo, aunque igualmente se sentía de lo más solo en ese nuevo mundo, que le presionaba el pecho.

El informe más doloroso de leer fue el de de la agente Peggy Carter, la última persona con la que había tenido unas palabras antes del accidente, y la que más había querido en su vida. Estuvo largos segundos escrutando el rostro de la mujer fotografiada, mientras formaba en su mente el recuerdo de ella presionándole en el entrenamiento militar, mirándole con gran impresión tras su transformación al alto y musculado Capitán América en el laboratorio del doctor Erskine. Sonriéndole, gritándole, besándole. Al pasar por ese último pasaje de la memoria de Peggy no pudo evitar pasar los dedos por sus labios, como si buscase un resto del dulce sabor de su amada. Una pequeña sonrisa entristecida se dibujó en la boca de Steve al pensarlo. Según el informe, Peggy había sido un miembro clave en la fundación de SHIELD, y sus hazañas y condecoraciones eran innumerables. Esa era su chica, la fuerte y decidida agente que no permitía que ningún hombre la pisotease. Mientras leía el orgullo por ella se iba agrandando, y le alegraba que hubiese tenido una buena vida, pese a que no pudiese haber sido junto a él, como le hubiera gustado a Steve. Se preguntaba si todos esos años ella le había tenido presente en sus recuerdos, como estaba ella en los suyos, y también se preguntaba si alguna vez le perdonaría que no hubiesen tenido tiempo para un baile.

Y al fin, tras la opresión de su pecho que producía su nueva situación solitaria y extraña en el mundo moderno y no le permitía la respiración, pudo dar una bocanada de aire: Peggy seguía viva, y con residencia en Nueva York, además, como se podía observar en la dirección escrita en el informe. Por primera vez, pese a la descongelación y la reanimación, Steve se sentía verdaderamente vivo, con un corazón latiendo y bombeando la esperanza de poder verla por sus venas. Se le cruzó por la mente que quizás no era una buena idea, ¿cómo explicar que sobrevivió al accidente del Ártico y que se mantenía físicamente como la edad con la que Peggy le vio por última vez? Pero lo necesitaba, ya no solo porque era el único conocido suyo que no estaba bajo tierra; era  Peggy, su Peggy.

Pasó varios días meditándolo entre paseo por Nueva York y puñetazo al saco de arena del gimnasio de boxeo, y cuando por fin se hubo decidido, Nick Fury apareció para encargarle una nueva misión, lo que le hizo sentir, de alguna manera, que no todo había cambiado; le mandaban y él acataba las órdenes por el bien de la patria... o en este caso concreto, del mundo, pues dicha misión se trataba de atrapar a Loki, un hombre al que le habían calificado desde ser extraterrestre hasta dios, y después de haberle derrotado, con algún inconveniente y algún destrozo en Manhattan, seguía sin tener claro de quién se trataba. Por lo menos la experiencia le recobró un poco la vida, ya que al menos había una cosa que sí tenía clara: fuese el siglo que fuese, él estaba allí para luchar y defender. Además, sus nuevos compañeros, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner y Thor Odinson, los apodados Vengadores, le transmitieron nuevas energías, y sabía que ya no estaba tan solo como antes.

Unos meses después de los sucesos en Nueva York, más tranquilo y relajado, y un poco adaptado a la nueva vida que le esperaba en el año 2013, volvió a revisar los informes de sus antiguos amigos, contemplando una vez más sus fotografías y sonriéndoles como si fuese su vía de comunicación con ellos para demostrarles que se encontraba mejor y volvía a ser feliz. Una vez más, se paró más tiempo en el informe de Peggy Carter, con el mismo sentimiento de amor y esperanza que le vino la primera vez que lo leyó, cuando encontró la dirección del domicilio de la antigua agente, recordó que tenía algo pendiente: un baile. Se apresuró en anotar en un pequeño papel la dirección, y tras esto se levantó casi en un salto de la silla, dejando los informes desperdigados por la mesa, se vistió con agilidad su chaqueta marrón y se guardó el papelito en el bolsillo que se situaba donde se encontraba su corazón. Llaves de moto en mano, salió del nuevo apartamento, rediseñado con un aspecto más actual que el anterior; salió a la calle, donde se encontraba su reluciente y espectacular Harley Davidson, se subió a la moto, la arrancó, haciéndola ronronear, pisó el acelerador y corrió hacia la casa de Peggy Carter, dejando tras de sí una estela de leve humo del tubo de escape como un cometa.

Tras unas horas de viaje, halló el lugar indicado; al ver el letrero que rezaba que el edificio que tenía frente a él era una residencia de ancianos le produjo un leve pinchazo en el corazón. Tanto mirar la fotografía de la joven Peggy le había hecho olvidar que en la actualidad debía de tener cerca de noventa años. Pese a ello, no se echó hacia atrás. Entró en la residencia y fue a recepción. Le atendió una chica ataviada con el uniforme de auxiliar y una placa en el pecho con el nombre de Helen.

-Disculpe, señorita, -comenzó Steve con su educación y cortesía característicos-, buscaba a la señora Margaret Carter. ¿Se encuentra aquí?

-Margaret Carter... -repitió Helen, frunciendo el ceño levemente- Deme un segundo, señor -con ágiles dedos que dejaron totalmente pasmado al obsoleto Steve, que apenas sabía encender el televisor de su casa, tecleó en el ordenador, y al cabo de unos segundos sonrió mirando a la pantalla- Grant, Margaret, apellido de soltera Carter.

-Grant, sí, Margaret Grant. -repitió Steve con un cabeceo.

Claro, ella se había casado, por supuesto que ya no era Carter. En el fondo le dio lástima que se hubiese casado con otro hombre, pero no podía esperar que en su ausencia ella siguiese soltera, sobre todo por lo preciosa que era, al menos de joven, aunque dudaba que los años la hubiesen estropeado demasiado.

Helen le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, lo que le hizo sentir algo incómodo.

-Perdone, pero usted... -la enfermera alzó las cejas y le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos- ¡Es Steve Rogers, el Capitán América!

Steve la chistó rápidamente con un gesto de la mano para mantener el silencio.

-Si no le importa, quisiera que no se enterase todo el mundo. -contestó él lo más amable posible- No quiero montar mucho revuelo por aquí y que vengan los veteranos a compartir sus batallitas conmigo -sonrió de lado, divertido.

-Oh, claro, claro, comprendo. -rió un poco Helen, asintiendo con la cabeza- ¿Es familiar de la señora Grant?

-Somos unos antiguos amigos, nada más. -"O quizá algo más... No sé", pensó Steve. Ni sabía qué tipo de relación habían llegado a tener en el corto lapso de tiempo que compartieron juntos.

Helen apartó las manos del teclado del ordenador y con una amplia sonrisa se levantó de su asiento.

-Le acompañaré a su habitación.

-Gracias -sonrió Steve.

Comenzaron la marcha por la residencia, él siguiéndola a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos, más nervioso que en su vida. No podía creer que la fuese a ver, y el corazón le latía con fiereza. En su paseo observaba a los residentes, todos ellos ancianos y decrépitos. La mayoría de ellos necesitaban un enfermero auxiliar que les ayudase a caminar. Le producía verdadera lástima, y por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza que aquellas personas de pelo canoso, en el caso de tenerlo, y con los rostros surcados en cientos de arrugas realmente debieron de nacer en la misma época que él. Era una sensación extraña, en realidad tenía la misma edad que ellos, pero se mantenía joven y fornido como si tuviese los veintitantos años que tenía cuando se quedó aprisionado en el hielo. Y sin embargo, por mucha vitalidad y energía que tuviese él, no se sentía mucho más vivos que ellos, que claramente habían pasado por muchas más vivencias y habían visto cómo el mundo evolucionaba, mientras que él seguía estancado en 1941.

Helen se paró ante la puerta de una de las habitaciones, y sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta.

-Aquí está. -dijo con una sonrisa amable, y pasó la tarjeta por la fina y alargada hendidura de la cerradura y abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta. Entró ella primero-. Señora Grant, le traigo una sorpresa. Mire quién ha venido a verle.

Como si con esa última frase le hubiese dado pie para entrar en la habitación, Steve pasó adentro despacio, con muchos nervios. Sabía qué era lo que se podía esperar de Peggy, pero pese a ello no pudo evitar observarla ojiplático de la impresión; allí estaba ella, recostada en la camilla de la habitación y tapada en sábanas blancas. El cabello corto y ondulado de color castaño que recordaba había sustituido por una larga melena blanquecina, sus ojos avellanos habían adquirido una tonalidad gris apagada, la piel de sus brazos lánguidos eran arrugados y decolorados, y el bello y jovial rostro que tanto le había embelesado ahora estaba lleno de arrugas, manchas y grietas.

En cuanto la vio con ese aspecto tan lamentable y vetusto se le cayó el alma a los pies.

La anciana Peggy se incorporó como pudo para observarle mejor, y entonces abrió los ojos con gran amplitud. 

-Steve... -pronunció su nombre con una voz queda y temblorosa.

Le observaba como si hubiese visto a un fantasma, aunque en cierto modo Steve lo era. Le había dado por muerto, ya que no se había encontrado su cuerpo congelado hasta muchos años después del accidente de avión.

-Hola, Peggy. -saludó él, sonriendo levemente.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la anciana, y Steve sentía que en cualquier momento en sus propios ojos iban a salir otras cuantas más.

-Dios mío, Steve, estás... -se notaba en su voz el esfuerzo por encontrar las palabras, pero era normal que no pudiese decir nada de la estupefacción que debía de tener.

-¿Joven? -contestó él.

Se acercaba a ella lentamente, y giró la cabeza hacia la enfermera Helen, como esperando su aprobación, que la recibió con el gesto de cabeza que le dio desde la puerta de la habitación. Cuando alcanzó la cama se sentó con cuidado de no ponerse encima de Peggy.

-Estás vivo. -dijo Peggy, y se le formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

El tiempo la había castigado duramente, pero Steve admiró que el encanto de su sonrisa que tanto le gustaba seguía intacto. Con sus manos huesudas y viejas cogió las del capitán con cuidado.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Steve?

-Sobreviví. -contestó él- No es tan fácil deshacerse de mí, ya lo sabes.

-Dios mío, estás igual, tan joven... -le acarició con lentitud y cariño la mejilla, con los ojos, aún derramando lágrimas, fijos en el cielo de los iris de Steve.

-Y tú sigues tan guapa como siempre. -sonrió él, también mirándola a los ojos, y puso la mano sobre la suya, acariciándola con el pulgar. No lo decía por cumplir; pese a la apariencia enfermiza y anciana de Peggy, seguía viendo en su mirar a la joven fuerte y hermosa de la que se había enamorado tiempo atrás.-. Siento mucho haber faltado a nuestra cita en el Stork Club. Soy un desastre.

Peggy hizo una risa que, aun débil, le hizo feliz al escucharla.

-No te preocupes, Steve. Ya imaginaba que no vendrías.

-Pero te sigo debiendo un baile, y aún tienes que enseñarme.

-Lo haré, pero esta vez no faltes.

Steve, sonriente, no pudo resistir más una lágrima.

-Te prometo que esta vez estaré allí, Peggy. -cogió su mano y le depositó un beso en el dorso- Te lo prometo.

Volvió a mirarla a los ojos, que una vez que habían comenzado a llorar no cesaban, y besó ahí donde la sal de las lágrimas dejaban su rastro al correr por sus mejillas.

-Steve... -volvió a pronunciar su nombre con su débil voz.

-¿Sí, Peggy?

Los ojos de Peggy tornaron a abrirse de par en par, pasmados como si viese un fantasma.

-Oh Dios mío, Steve, estás vivo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Estás vivo! Y no has cambiado nada, sigues tan joven...

Steve no comprendía nada. Hace no mucho rato había dicho exactamente las mismas palabras, y le había mirado con esa misma expresión de incredulidad. ¿Por qué volvía a observarle como si le acabase de ver por primera vez tras años y años en ese exacto instante.

-Lo sé, Peggy, ya me lo has...

-Capitán Rogers. -intervino por primera vez en todo ese rato Helen.

Steve dirigió la mirada a la enfermera.

-Tengo que hablar con usted.

Aún confuso, volvió a mirar a Peggy y le dio un beso en la mejilla, diciéndola que le disculpase un momento. Se levantó de la cama y dejó a la pobre Peggy llorando aún.  La anciana comenzó a toser secamente. Steve la miró con gran preocupación y luego se reunió de nuevo con Helen en la puerta. Ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que saliese de la habitación, y obedeció.

-¿Qué ocurre? -inquirió Steve.

-Cuando ha venido aquí, -dijo Helen. Por primera vez desde que la había visto en recepción no mostraba ninguna sonrisa y hablaba con seriedad- ¿sabía qué es lo que le ocurre a la señora Grant?

Steve miró de reojo a través de la puerta entreabierta a Peggy, que ya había parado de toser, pero tenía los ojos cerrados y con la mano en el pecho, que subía y bajaba con algo de anormalidad. Volvió la mirada a la enfermera y negó con la cabeza.

Helen le explicó el estado de Peggy con un millón de tecnicismos médicos que Steve no sabía qué significaban, pero sí que sacó en claro qué le ocurría: una enfermedad degenerativa en el punto del cerebro donde se encuentra la memoria del ser humano, provocada por la edad, y de la que la estaban tratando profesionales en esa misma residencia, la razón por la que su familia decidió trasladarla allí para que no estuviese sola y fuese cuidada como merecía su salud. En conclusión, Peggy aún podía recordar algunos aspectos de su vida, como recordaba a Steve, pero cada vez iba olvidando más y más, y de vez en cuando podía sufrir pérdidas de memoria a corto plazo, lo que explicaba que hubiese reaccionado como si le acabase de ver aunque hubiese estado con ella desde hacía escasos minutos. Cuanto más escuchaba el diagnóstico de la enfermera, más esfuerzo le costaba a Steve no derrumbarse en medio del pasillo para echarse a llorar. Quiso saber si esa enfermedad era curable, y Helen se limitó a decir que no estaban totalmente seguros de ello, y le aconsejó paciencia con ella, y que le dé todo su apoyo.

Tras unos segundos callado, asimilando el duro golpe que acababa de recibir al conocer la gravedad de la situación de su querida Peggy, entró de nuevo en la habitación para reunirse con ella en la cama otra vez, repitiendo la misma conversación que habían tenido minutos antes. Esta vez consiguió que la charla durase más sin que ella volviese a olvidarlo todo, y tuvieron tiempo de relatar las experiencias que habían vivido a lo largo de sus vidas, la de Peggy mucho más larga que la de Steve. Ella le habló de su marido, de la hija que habían tenido, y también le habló de su hermana y de su sobrina Sharon, a la que e había contado desde niña todas las aventuras del Capitán América, lo que le hizo sonreír. Él, por su parte, le habló lo más sencillamente posible cómo sobrevivió al accidente y lo horrible que había sido su adaptación a la nueva era, pero que poco a poco se había hecho a ello, y también le contó todo lo sucedido en Nueva York y el nuevo equipo con el que había contado. Peggy sonrió cuando le habló del hijo de Howard, Tony Stark.

Estuvieron charlando largo rato, hasta que la enfermera Helen, desgraciadamente, tuvo que interrumpirles al alargarse demasiado la visita. Steve hizo un leve suspiro, y luego acarició el cabello gris de Peggy, sonriéndola.

-Volveré pronto, te lo prometo. Te veré todo lo que pueda.

Peggy asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien, Steve. Yo no me moveré de aquí. -contestó ella con una leve sonrisa, con cierto deje triste.

-Aún te debo un baile, te prometo que cumpliré mi palabra. -posó sus labios delicadamente en la frente de Peggy.

-Más te vale, capitán. -rió ella suavemente.

Se miraron una última vez a los ojos en esa tarde antes de despedirse, no con un "adiós para siempre", como la anterior ocasión en la que se despidieron; fue un "hasta luego", porque ahora que sabía dónde encontrarla, nunca la abandonaría. Tras unos agradecimientos para Helen, Steve salió de la residencia de ancianos y montó en la Harley rumbo a Washington. Mientras atravesaba veloz la carretera, sentía una grandísima felicidad que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Quizás fuesen imaginaciones de Steve, pero notaba en el mirar de la mujer ese encanto y sentimiento con el que le miraba por el año 1941. No sabía con certeza si en algún momento de sus vidas ese sentimiento con el que le había mirado por última vez había sido el mismo que sentía él por ella, el cariño, el orgullo, y sobre todo, el amor con la que le había dedicado esa última mirada y todas las miradas que le había echado desde que se conocieron, pero quería imaginar que era así. Y él aún la miraba y la seguía queriendo como siempre la había querido, y siempre la querrá.

**Author's Note:**

> Quería aclarar que el apellido de casada de Peggy me lo he inventado, porque no recuerdo que dijesen el nombre de su marido en la película (la vi la semana pasada, vale, no me acuerdo de todo). En cuanto la vea otra vez o halle al marido de Peggy por Internet lo corregiré, mientras, perdonad si es una auténtica sobrada.  
> Y eso era todo lo que quería decir, espero que os haya gustado, y gracias por leer <3


End file.
